I'm childish now am I?
by SuKi26
Summary: Some people think Mikan is too childish now that they are in middle school so she thinks of a great childish plan, since she is childish. First Story NXM slight RXH YXA KXN UPDATED! finally,,
1. Mikan's childish plan

Hello this is SuKi-ChAn! This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with it for now. And please leave reviews! I want to feel what it's like to have them~! haha

Please and thank you to all. ^.^

lots of love

SuKi-ChAn

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Chapter 1-

=Mikan's childish plan=

It was a sunny and quite morning in Alice Academy, that was until-

"Ahhhhh!! I'm going to be late, it's already quarter to eight-wait quarter to eight?!" Mikan Sakura shouted jumping up from bed in unhumanly speed. Still in her pink pajamas with white fluffy clouds for design and braided pig tails.

"Yes idiot, now hurry up or I will go by myself." A voice beside her said obviously irritated because her tea nearly got spilled on her from the jump.

"Oh my lovely Hotaru, you waited for me?" Mikan asked her dear best friend.

"Yes and now don't make me regret it" Hotaru replied not even glancing away from her book to look at Mikan and sipped away her tea. Mikan dashed around her room doing her daily routine. First, she went to her very own bathroom since she was a two star now to wash her face and brushed her teeth. Second, she put her middle school uniform on and fixed her hair into pig tails. She went outside her bathroom and looked at the clock. _'Ten more minutes'_ Mikan thought.

"Mikan put your hair up into a pony tail you look like a child with your hair like that." And with said that Hotaru gracefully stood up from Mikan's queen bed which was fixed now and made her way to Mikan. She swiftly untied Mikan's ribbons from her hair and brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. There was still strands of her on her face which made her look more cuter and her fringe was still there.

"There you look more like a grown up even though you're a child and an idiot." Hotaru said while Mikan walked to her mirror.

"You think so?" Mikan looked away from the mirror to Hotaru.

"Yes, now let's go dummy before we really are going to be late." Hotaru said and walked to her bag which was near the bed side table.

"Hotaru thanks for doing my bed for me!" Mikan said hugging her best friend who was taken by surprise.

"Whatever now come on it's five minutes till the bell rings." Hotaru calmly said which made Mikan quickly got her own bag and caught up with Hotaru locking her door on the way.

Mikan and Hotaru made there way to their classroom and opened the door. And found girls swarming around a certain table in the back. Even though they are in middle school now, they are still in the same class which made Mikan very glad.

"Good Morning everybody!" Mikan yelled cheerfully over the loud class which she achieved perfectly and she knew that because everybody's eyes were on her.

"Are you trying to seduce and impress master Natsume and Ruka by putting your hair up into a ponytail? Well whatever you're planning isn't going to work on them because they like me or maybe love me more than they will ever like or love you!" Sumire Shouda the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club spoke or more like shouted to the whole class.

"Permy, I really wasn't trying to impress or seduce them. Hotaru said I looked like a child with my pig tails on and I have to agree with her on that so, she put my hair up in a ponytail." Mikan said as sincerely as possible.

"Oh really now Sakura?" Sumire questioned Mikan, walking towards her.

"Yes, absolutely, I mean Natsume and Ruka doesn't like at me that way anyway." Mikan added in with a nervous giggle.

"Duh, it's obvious they don't like you that way. Gosh Sakura, I would have thought you would learn by now that they won't ever like a simple girl like you." Sumire said in a very sarcastic way.

"I know that! And Permy please don't go that far just because I changed my hairstyle." Mikan said frightened Sumire was nearing her.

"Ugh! Come on you're scared? You're very babyish and you still act like a child. I'm not even trying to scare you. Just like you don't even try to get Natsume and Ruka's attention am I right? You don't even put make up on for Pete's sake and you don't put on very short mini skirts or shorts like I do! I try my very hardest for them just for their freaking attention!" Sumire burst losing her temper.

"Sumi-" Mikan tried to speak taking a step but stopped because she got cut off by Sumire.

"Shut up you bi-"

"Don't even continue your sentence." Hotaru said calmly but you can see in her eyes she was clearly angry. She slowly took out a weapon that looked very deadly and would really hurt.

"Hotaru no! You shouldn't do that. I'm sure Sumire didn't mean it and she's also my friend here in the academy. She accepted me even though we have little silly squabbles and quarrels here and there. Even though we do those kind of stuff, she is still a friend of mine." Mikan said smiling gently at Hotaru.

"Oh My dearest Mikan! You are still as kind and caring as ever!" A voice disturbed them.

"Ah, Mr. Narumi! You're here." Yuu Tobita said surprised to see him there.

"I'm just here to inform you, no classes for today. See you all!" And with that he was gone.

"Well that was awkward." Koko said to fill up the silence.

"It sure was and still is." Kitsuneme said laughing away with Koko.

"Koko Kitsuneme! Stop laughing!" Anna said mad.

"Yes, stop it. Nothing is funny about it." Nonoko added.

"Ruka, come with me." Hotaru ordered looking at Ruka.

"Why should I?" Ruka asked her.

"Do you want me to sell these photos to your fan girls?" Hotaru asked him showing the photos to him while the fan girls squealed like pigs.

"No! And where did you get that?" Ruka said and started following her. And soon enough everybody went except for Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, do you think I'm childish?" Mikan said walking her way to sit beside Natsume.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsume asked her right back not looking away from his manga.

"You really think so?" Mikan asked again. '_Polka-dots is acting weird she's not being loud and she's not smiling either. But she really looks beautiful with her hair like that and much more beautiful if she puts it down." _Natsume thought.

"Yes." After that she left without saying a word.

Mikan went to her room after that and lay down on her bed. '_Am I really childish? Does it bother them that much? Maybe it really does bother them, but I really don't mean it. It's just me. But for Natsume and the others I will change! I'll show them childish!' _And with that thought in her mind a plan slowly formed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So Thanks for reading it! please tell me what you think of it!

some of them were a little bit ooc i knw..

but please leave reviews!

and i know you know what's going to happen next. ^.^

over and out

SuKi-cHaN~!


	2. The plan starts now

Suki-Chan here.. =P

I don't think there is MXN here..

and it's waaaaaaaay too dramatic.

please leave reviews..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

=chapter two=

The plan starts now

It was May the twenty-sixth when Mikan woke up early today. Because she was excited to try out her plan or as she likes to call it 'The greatest thing in the whole wide world even Natsume or Hotaru can't top it plan'. She got up and smiled. _'Today is going to be a great day!' _Mikan fixed her bed and took a shower. She put on her uniform and sat down in front of her dresser. _'It's still seven-fifteen, early.' _Mikan thought while she blow dried her hair now to her waist. It was already seven thirty when Mikan finished. First part of her plan was to wake up early and make herself presentable. She quickly put on her shoes and brushed her hair one more time before putting some strawberry scented perfume on which Anna gave her and some lip gloss which Nonoko gave her. She decided to leave her hair down with a pink butterfly clip on the right side to look more mature. Mikan also wore her glasses but she still looked cute and mature. She just didn't wear the glasses for show though, she really needed them but she just doesn't wear them even if Hotaru said so. She picked up her bag beside her wardrobe but not before getting her pink bunny watch and a mirror in her bag. Then she made her way to her door and locked it. As she was walking she was slowly getting nervous. _'What if my great plan doesn't work? What if it fails? Oh my gosh what if?! No, no, no, no. It's okay Mikan take deep breaths and you will be fine.'_ She was having second thoughts but she made it and now she was facing the door to the dining room. Mikan looked at the time. _'Seven forty, just right. Okay, this is it Mikan Sakura the day you have been waiting for since yesterday. Now my plan starts and that plan is called the be mature like a girl plan! Ugh, I don't like the name but oh well. I'll think up of another one but right now, it starts.' _Mikan opened the door with a smile on her lips and made her way to the table she was supposed to be sitting. The students look at her and she knew that because she was looking right up and not down. _'It's how a lady should walk, tall and proud.' _ She could feel her face heating up but she kept up her pace and walked sometimes saying good morning's to the people she knew but they were dumbfounded to reply right back. _'It seems my plan is working. Yay!' _Mikan thought now sitting at her place opposite Nonoko and Anna. The robot who gives the food came to her and placed her food right in front of her.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as she said gratefully that to the robot.

"You're welcome." The robot replied and started to roll away.

"Good Morning Anna and Nonoko." Mikan said as she smiled at the two.

"Good Morning Mikan." The two replied in unison, not really surprised to see the changed Mikan or maybe they did but they sure hid it nicely.

"What are you doing today? Since there won't be class-" Mikan said as she got cut off.

"Again!" Anna finished for three girls giggled and talked about more things they would do today as they ate breakfast not knowing everybody's attention were on them. They were enjoying breakfast until it just had to be ruined.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mikan Sakura who told me yesterday that she wouldn't impress Master Natsume and Ruka hmmm?" Sumire walked into view.

"I'm not, why would I even think of such things? I'm just being mature not being babyish or childish. Didn't you say yesterday that I was babyish and I still act like a child? Well I changed for you. Are you not glad I did? And good morning perms!" Mikan replied at Sumire cheerfully.

"Uh, I am- we- well I am! I'm glad for that. I couldn't take such behavior!" Sumire stuttered.

"I'm happy for you as well." Mikan smiled but it was not fake but real. The doors opened and Narumi walked in and Sumire ran back to her seat.

"Students I am here to tell you that there will be a ball on June the twenty-sixth. And I know it's early to tell you this but I am really excited for you! Yay, adieu!" Then walked right out.

"Awkward." Nonoko and Anna both said which made Mikan giggle and both girls joined her.

"But exciting though, are you not excited?" Mikan asked looking like she was going to her dreamworld.

"Well I am but Mikan just wondering when have you became such a lady or a girl that is?" Anna asked Mikan right back taking a bite from her cereal.

"Well since today my plan just started, many people have called me childish so I've changed myself into a girl." Mikan replied wiping her lips when she usually just rub it on her sleeve.

"Oh, but I like you the way you were before. You acted so cute, hyper and dumb!" Nonoko gushed.

"Yes, you were!" Anna agreed her eyes twinkling.

"Was the last part a compliment? Because it's not making me feel better about myself, but do you really think so?" Mikan asked the girls cutely tilting her head not even noticing the boys looking at her murmuring she was so cute and adorable.

"Yes we really think so!" Nonoko said nodding her head up and down.

"Aw, you think?" Mikan asked again.

"Yes Mikan" Anna replied this time also nodding her head.

"Oh, how about this!" Mikan said pointing her forefinger to the ceiling. While Nonoko and Anna looked at her curiously. "I can act like myself, childish, loud and whatever with you guys but when I'm with others I'll act as lady?" Mikan looked at them hope in her eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan." Anna said thinking about it.

Nonoko giggled. "It sure is."

They talked some more and laughed ever so often. Boys looking at them from every direction but with Natsume glaring at them, Yuu boiling with anger because he had developed feelings for Anna over the years also Koko who was usually with a carefree smile had a forced, fake, creepy smile on. He has a big crush on Nonoko and he is mad right now. Hotaru was amused and Ruka was sitting beside her looking at his best friend and friends. _'They're acting very weird this morning.'_ Thought the clueless Ruka. Mikan looked at the time after a couple of minutes of their constant girl chat. "You guys its already eight and I'm going to head to the classroom now, you want to come with? I have to grab a math from the classroom because I have to study for the test." Mikan asked her friends while standing up, dusted the imaginary dust from her skirt and grabbed her bag.

"We would love to go with you but we have to meet with a teacher today." Nonoko explained but nevertheless stood up and grabbed her bag.

"But we'll walk with you until we have to part ways." Anna also grabbed her bag and stood up. The boys also stood up except for certain boys. The boys murmured and followed them to the door until Mikan stopped walking.

"Anna, why are they following us?" Mikan asked a bit scared.

"Mikan I think you've got-" Nonoko started to answer for Anna but somebody called out "We love Mikan, Nonoko and Anna!"

"We've got fans." Nonoko continued.

"Fan boys to be precise." Anna said looking at the crowd.

"I have fans? Really? This so nice, I'm excited to meet all of them. So where are they?" Mikan said hopefully looking at the crowd of boys in front of her with hands on her cheeks.

"Uh, they are the fans Mikan." Anna said looking at the dense Mikan weirdly.

"All of them?" Mikan's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I was even shocked myself." Nonoko answered her question cheerfully. Meanwhile Natsume made his way to the door because he was feeling heated up all of a sudden. He was jealous but he wouldn't admit it to anybody. _'I am not jealous.' "_Can't I even make my way outside peacefully?" Natsume yelled over the screaming fan boys. (**A/N: **That just sounded wrong and weird to type.)

"Yes, can't we?" Sumire said all of now beside Natsume agreeing to what he said. He burnt the tip of Sumire's hair but she started to squeal like a pig so Natsume distinguished it. Mikan ran to Sumire and held her hair.

"Are you okay, angel?" Mikan asked worried while Koko stifled a laugh at the back.

"Don't you angel me Sakura." Sumire glared at Mikan hard and Mikan stiffened.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said backing a few steps away from Sumire and Natsume. _'Oh, I was right she looks much more beautiful with her hair down and up close too.' _Natsume thought not really caring what was happening in the real world.

"I knew it, you just have been a threat from the start Sakura." Sumire said angry. "You just like everybody's attention on you, it's just you all the time. I'm little miss ball of sunshine and I smile all the time. Would you like to go to Central Town with me?" Sumire laughed sarcastically. "A freaking menace, why? Why? Well I know why and I'll tell you why! You just love everybody's attention on you to make Master Natsume and Ruka notice you! It was your plan all along to get them away from me. I wish you never came in the first place, I wish that damn emotionless best friend of yours, the ice queen, the Hotaru Imai also never came so that you wouldn't follow her and discover you had an Alice. She doesn't even acknowledge your presence! She just shoots you like you're a fucking dummy, damn it!" Sumire yelled.

"Sumire, you have crossed the line here. Call me whatever you want to call me but just don't talk about any of my friends that way. I know she shoots me like a dummy and that she acts like she doesn't know me at times. I know that! And it hurts darn it, I don't want to feel hurt. I want to have friends and have a life." Mikan explained to her but didn't yell.

"So you're saying I don't have friends and a life? Well newsflash bitch I do and I can call you whatever I want to you, you fucking whore!" Sumire shouted right on her face without Mikan even noticing Sumire walking towards her.

"Sumire?" Mikan whispered pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry for what I did wrong to you. Whatever it is I know I did a lot of damage, I'm sorry. I will stay away from you from now on if that's what you really want." Mikan said crying softly as possible. Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan's friends started to grow mad at Sumire.

"You have crossed the line here you fucking slut." Natsume said dangerously mad nearing Sumire.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the school "So it's Mikan Sakura huh?" A man smirked looking at a picture of a brunette haired girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

:D

please review..

SuKi- Chan~!


	3. Falling for you

Hi!

Thank you for the people who reviewed. This is dedicated to you guys!

JustinneXD

Denden07

Luckystar222

Live For You

teh-crazeh-one

bluegirl330817

Thanks! Please review~!

And advance sorry for the swearing and for yesterday as well, Sorry.

SuKi26

* * *

Chapter 3

Falling for you

Mikan looked at what was happening in front of her. She felt like crying, screaming and she felt mad. Mad, she was mad not mad at Sumire, not at Natsume but to herself for thinking of this plan and doing it. Mikan looked at the terrified Sumire and the dangerously mad Natsume. Even Hotaru was there with her weapon and she was mad. When Natsume was already in front of Sumire and started to lift up his hand. Mikan ran in front of Sumire to protect her and Natsume slapped her. Mikan closed her eyes and told herself not to cry. _'No, no, no, Mikan. No crying, no tears and no sobbing! Mikan Sakura, no!' _Mikan shouted in her mind. Still, her body disobeyed her while she was trying to choke down a sob and decided to just let it all out. She cried.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Hotaru said by taking deep breaths.

"Imai, it was an accident and you saw it yourself," Natsume said shocked to what he just did.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the whore," Hotaru said her eyes glaring holes at Natsume.

"Stop it!" Mikan yelled. "Just stop it, I'm the one at fault here in the first place. Plea- Please just stop it," Mikan sobbed weakly protecting Sumire by spreading her arms wide.

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered to herself, smiling gently at Mikan's actions. _'She's way too kind to forgive that slut.'_

"Mikan, I'm sorry," Natsume apologized obviously embarrassed and out of character while his head hanged low. Mikan placed her hands back down again and walked to Natsume. She was not crying anymore but she was rubbing her eyes. _'Cute-wait, Natsume focus,' _Natsume thought to himself.

"Don't worry about that Natsume, I know you care a lot about me and I'm really happy about that but just don't go hitting people," Mikan said cheerfully hugging Natsume, with one hand soothing his back comfortably. _'Hotaru is right! I love him! This feels so perfect.'_ After a few seconds she stopped, looked at him and smiled. He could still see the pink handprint on her right cheek and felt guilty. Mikan could see him looking at it. "Natsume, don't worry about it really. My cheek is perfectly fine- ouch!" Mikan explained when Natsume suddenly pinched her cheek. "Okay fine, maybe not perfect but it really doesn't hurt anymore," Mikan said slapping him lightly on the cheek. _'He said my name! Oh my gosh he did! I will never grow tired of him saying it all over again and again. I think I'm falling for him!'_

"I do not go hitting people polka-dots," Natsume teased her smirking.

"Glad you're back Natsume Hyuuga, the pervert," Mikan said sarcastically.

"Panda's,"

"Jerk!"

"Strawberries," now that made her mad.

"You're dying soon," Mikan said glaring at him.

"Why is that, strawberries?" Natsume smirked again.

"Because," Mikan started sweetly. "I'm going to kill you!" She continued, running after him to the door as quickly as she could because Natsume knew what she was going to do and readied him self. Everyone had different thoughts on what happened.

'_I'm glad she's back to herself,'_ Hotaru thought while sighing. _'They're back,' _Ruka thought smiling. _'That bitch'_ Sumire thought fiercely. _'Cute!' _the fan boys thought. _'That Sakura will pay,' _the fan girls thought. _'That wasn't very nice of them to say,' _Poor Yuu thought still shocked. '_That was cool, man!' _Koko and Kitsuneme thought. Every one had each had different thoughts on what happened but the girl who was the one who should have been really angry at Sumire right now was happy. She was sitting under a tree on the shade sharing it with the boy she secretly likes. _'I wonder if it's obvious I like or love him? I don't think so but I hope he likes me too,' _Mikan thought enjoying the moment. _'I wonder if I would figure out my feelings soon, I'm still a bit confused with this but that's what Hotaru said.'_

"Natsume?" Mikan asked the person behind the tree.

"Hn?"

"Do you still think I'm childish?" Mikan said peeking at his side.

"Still do, but that's just who you are tangerines," Natsume replied.

"Really?" Mikan asked hope in her voice. _'Maybe it is love, I feel all tingly.'_

"Yes, now stop talking," Natsume said trying to look annoyed but looked at Mikan who just smiled cutely. _'Just a typical love story with the girl loving_

_this boy way too much,' _Mikan smiled looking at the clouds peacefully. _'hoping that the boy loves her too.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry it was a short I wrote this about 2:25 am in here.

But still, please review!

I was listening to the song Falling for you by Colbie Caillat :D

I'm currently obsessed with that song next to White Horse.

And I also didn't include the man who was looking at Mikan's picture but I'll do the somewhere on one of the chapters but not the next.

He still isn't important, yet.

:D again please review..

Suki-Chan~!


	4. What would one do without friends?

Everyone thank you for the reviews!

:D Really, Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

But sorry I could not update much more earlier because our internet

Wireless connection was broken.

So this is a long chapter to make up it up with you guys (if it **IS **long enough for you.)

Please review again! I will see you at the bottom!

Over and out,

Suki26~!

* * *

Chapter 4

What would one do without friends?

After Mikan had said goodbye to Natsume and before she was went to dinner, she was deciding how to tie her hair. '_Hmm, should I put in on a ponytail? No, how about pigtails? Too babyish. Oh! How about a messy bun? Perfect!' _Mikan thought facing the mirror. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. '_My hair has gotten longer,' _She thought smiling and staring at her reflection sideways. Mikan put her hair up into a bun but leaving her fringe and a few strands of her hanging by her sides. "That's just prefect!" She said cheerfully turning around and started to run to her closet but there was a knock on her door. Mikan quickly walked to her door and was surprised. "Anna, Nonoko, what are you guys doing here?"

"We just want to help you with your plan," Anna said stepping into her room, holding a pink paper bag. '_What are these girls planning?' _Mikan wondered silently but she didn't show it but instead she smiled.

"Yep! So what are you going to wear to dinner Miss Mikan?" Nonoko said jokingly and also stepped into her room.

"That's what I was just going to do," Mikan said closing her door and faced the two girls sitting on her bed. "What are you guys wearing?!" Mikan said yelling all of a sudden apparently just noticing to what they were wearing now. Nonoko was wearing a jean skirt and so was Anna. Nonoko was wearing a brown spaghetti strap spaghetti strap while Anna was wearing a much more lighter brown tube top.

"What's wrong with it?" Anna asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Everything is wrong with it and you know that," Mikan said disagreeing, she was quickly nearing them.

"Mikan, we have fans now! it's very new and exciting isn't it?" Nonoko said with her eyes sparkling and her hands in front of her like she was praying.

"And," Anna added. "Some of them are cute too! We can make some boys a little jealous," she said bobbing her head up and down.

"Yup, yup! Anna is right!" Nonoko said agreeing also bobbing her head up and down with Anna. "Anna likes the class president," Nonoko said but her eyes widened as soon as she knew what she just said. "Sorry Anna, it just slipped," she said her head hanging down. Anna was blushing like a tomato but she wasn't mad though, just embarrassed.

"Don't worry Nonoko, Mikan won't tell anybody. Right Mikan?" Anna asked smiling, she trusted Mikan. She knows that Mikan isn't that kind of person.

"Yes, you can, I'm one of your friends and it's just right that I keep it as a secret." Mikan said confident.

"But it's only right that you know who I like too, Mikan," Nonoko said also blushing crimson like Anna. "I like Koko," she said adding a nervous giggle, looking at anywhere but Mikan.

"Oh, you guys. Don't' worry, both your secrets are safe with me. But just curious, how do you both keep it from Koko?" Mikan said sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Anna and I are always guarded," Nonoko laughed.

"Yup, we sure are. Every time Koko is in the room we start to think about clothes, bags, shoes and other girly stuff. But just incase, we have a barrier Alice stone with us." Anna winked while she explained to Mikan.

"I get it now," Mikan said, standing up and started to walk to her closet.

"No, Mikan wait," Nonoko said catching up with her and Anna following right away holding her bag.

"Go change into these right away, we have no more than exactly fifteen minutes before dinner starts." Anna said shoving the bag to Mikan and pushed her in her bathroom.

"What are you guys doing?!" Mikan yelled while banging on her door.

"Mikan, hurry up and change already. We'll explain to you once you get dressed," Nonoko explained to her also yelling but it was because of her loud banging. Mikan huffed inside and stopped banging but opened the bag anyway and she nearly fell down.

"You guys expect me to wear this?!" Mikan shouted again.

"Yes, Mikan we do if you. If you really want to know what the main reason why we did this." Anna said obviously guilty and a couple of minutes spoke again. "We're sorry Mikan, we shouldn't have let you do this in the first place," Anna said while opening the door and her eyes nearly bulged out with her mouth hanging. Nonoko was also surprised and did the same thing with Anna. They made Mikan wear short jean shorts and a plain red tank top.

"Don't feel sorry, I feel great." Mikan said spinning around and ran to her mirror very quickly. "Does it look good on me?" she asked the two girls, facing them.

"You look very cute, Mikan!" Nonoko squealed.

"Yes you do, Mikan!" Anna said joining Nonoko with her pig squealing.

"Aw, thanks you guys," Mikan said walking to both girls, and hugging them. "But can you tell me the reason why you made me wear this?" she said ruining the moment and walking to her bedside table to get her room key.

"Come on Mikan, we'll explain it to you on the way," Anna said grabbing her right hand and Nonoko grabbed her left.

"Lock your door, missy," Nonoko said when they closed the door. Mikan locked her door and let herself get dragged by them.

"So, are you going to explain it to me now?" Mikan asked looking at Anna then Nonoko.

"Okay, Anna explain it to her," Nonoko said smiling at Anna.

"We know that you like Natsume, Mikan and we think that maybe Natsume also likes you so this is a chance for you to make him jealous," Anna explained but Mikan just blinked at her.

"Boys will be all over you like you're a goddess Mikan," Nonoko said this time winking.

"You think? And I don't like Natsume," Mikan said while scoffing her voice much more higher than normal.

"Uh-huh," Anna grinned.

"Really, I don't like him," Mikan said shaking her head in disagreement but blushing anyway.

"Really Mikan?" Nonoko asked Mikan while nearing her face to Mikan's.

"Okay, okay, fine maybe I do but it's going to go away soon," Mikan replied, giggling nervously and made the two girls squeal again.

"Which," Anna started.

"Is why we are doing this for you." Nonoko finished.

"You guys, this won't work," Mikan exclaimed. "Natsume doesn't like me that way!"

"That is why we are trying this plan out," Anna blushed and Nonoko followed right after.

"Oh my gosh, You're also trying to make Yuu jealous and that goes with Nonoko too," Mikan laughed.

"Yes that's why," Nonoko blushed more.

"I'd love to help you guys," Mikan said pulling her hands back to her and hugging them by their necks. "That's such a great plan, now that I think about it," Mikan continued pulling back her hands and walking on her own pace.

"I'm glad you think so too Mikan, now come on you guys. Five more minutes," Anna said walking quickly with Mikan and Nonoko right behind her. Anna opened the door and it was a minute of awkward silence before boys started to swarm around them.

"You look so hot," a random boy yelled in front of Mikan.

"Why thank you, sweetie," Mikan said teasingly, secretly winking at the two girls beside her. While Natsume was heating up so was Yuu and Koko. '_What the hell is polka dots wearing?! That is not appropriate!' _Natsume thought angrily. '_Anna, why? I thought you were different. But Anna is not like that, there has to be something up,' _Yuu thought depressingly. '_Nonoko, why?' _Koko thought looking at Nonoko and the guys flirting with her. '_She's smiling and it looks so cute. No, she looks beautiful,' _Koko thought continuously.

"Yup, aren't we Anna?" Nonoko giggled.

"Yeah, Nonoko, Mikan and I are going to central town on Sunday, since today is Friday. It's nearing but nobody in our class wants to come with us," Anna said with her puppy eyes to the boys who blushed.

"Yes that's right," Mikan said pouting.

"And we badly want to go," Nonoko said putting her right hand index finger up to her red lips, looking at the floor with her eyes tearing up. Mikan nearly stifled a giggle. '_Mikan no giggling,' _she reminded herself.

"How about I take you girls?" a cute guy asked from the crowd.

"No, I'm taking them!" another boy said.

"No, I am,"

"Nobody would go out with you jerk,"

"Yes, because they're coming with me," and the fight began. That was until Koko stood up, grabbed poor Yuu and a mad Natsume over to them.

"Nobody is taking any of the girls, because we already are right you guys?" Koko said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah- I mean yes, yes we are," Yuu stuttered, pushing up his glasses.

"Hn," Natsume said looking away from the three girls but glaring at the fan boys who scurried back to their own seats.

"You are?" Anna asked, one of her eyebrows up. '_Oh my gosh! This is great, the plan is working,' _Anna thought excitedly.

"Yes didn't we tell you?" Koko lied.

"No," Nonoko replied tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, we must've forgot to tell you," Koko smiled but not the creepy one now. '_Too cute! Nonoko is too cute for her own good,' _he thought.

"Oh, but the other guys asked first though," Mikan said worriedly.

"Don't worry about us Miss Mikan. Whatever your decision is we are happy either way because your happy as well," a boy standing up said then sat again.

"That's so sweet," Mikan smiled at the boy while he blushed looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it Nonoko?" Anna also agreed with Mikan.

"Yes, very." Nonoko smiled at the boy. Mikan shivered she was cold. '_I thought it was warm down here, I should have brought a jacket with me or something.' _Mikan thought, nobody noticed she was cold except for a certain someone who cared deeply for her.

"Here polka dots," Natsume said chucking Mikan his black hoodie. "Put it on, you look cold dummy," he had a tint of blush on his cheeks but nobody noticed though, he felt relieved.

"Thanks Natsume, I'll give it back to you tomorrow," she smiled kindly at him while putting it on. "But washed though, I promise," she added remembering. The hoodie looked big on her but cute. '_Smells just like Natsume,' _she smiled secretly to herself.

"Oh my gosh Anna, you're also cold aren't you?" Yuu said hugging Anna and walked her to the heater. Anna blushed, she could feel his skin with her own. '_Warm,' _she thought.

"Nonoko, come here let's go get you a jacket," Koko said worriedly and grabbed her hand hesitant but Nonoko gave him a comforting squeeze and a smile. They went out the door holding hands.

"Erm, I better get going- I mean eating now Natsume, thanks!" Mikan kissed his cheek and walked to her place right away. While Natsume walked out. '_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that. Mikan Sakura you're lucky you didn't get burnt.' _she thought and sighed in relief. "On second thought, I'm not hungry at all," she said to no one in particular but everybody was silent so that could mean she was talking to them. Mikan got up and walked to the door while looking at the floor.

"Good night, Mikan," Anna said running up to her. Anna hugged her and she hugged back. "And thanks," Anna whispered so that only they can hear.

"No problem Anna, anytime." Mikan giggled glad that Anna didn't say anything about not eating.

"And just to let you know, I think our plan worked. Natsume did get jealous even though he didn't really show it," Anna winked and turned around while Mikan grinned. Hotaru was jealous that she couldn't do that with Mikan. '_Mikan never keeps secrets from me, until now,' _Hotaru thought sadly. Mikan continued to walk to the door and was about to open it when Sumire beat her to it.

"I'm here everybody, did I miss anything important?" she yelled loudly. "Oh my gosh Sakura, you scared me to death," Sumire said dramatically putting one hand over her chest.

"Sorry perms, Night," Mikan said walking out.

"Is she in some kind of diet?" Sumire asked nobody in particular. '_Probably, I mean she is fat,' _she laughed to herself. Everybody thought the same thing, '_she's crazy.' _Meanwhile with Mikan, she was helplessly walking around until she bumped into someone. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"I'm sorry, Natsume," she picked herself up from the floor and smiled at him. Mikan started to walk again but Natsume walked up to her so she stopped.

"You can have that polka dots, you don't look stupid in it" Natsume said and started walking again.

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully and ran to Natsume. '_I think it's a compliment coming from him,' _she thought happy.

"Who were you trying to impress?" Natsume said raising his eyebrow up at her.

Mikan giggled. "Curious?"

"No idiot, who would want to know about anything about you?" Natsume said calmly. '_Stupid, smart polka dots,' _he thought inside.

"Okay, whatever I'm going to ignore your dumb comment but I was really trying to impress this guy I really, really like and possibly even love I guess," Mikan said blushing while also giggling. Natsume was mad, really mad.

"He's unlucky," Natsume said looking ahead.

"He is not, how rude!" Mikan said slapping Natsume's arm playfully.

"Don't touch me polka dots you'll give me your germs," Natsume pretended to cringe and started to quickly walk away from her.

"Hey, you come back her mister," Mikan yelled a little and ran to Natsume. "Honestly, I like this guy but I don't think he likes me." Mikan sighed and her shoulders dropped down a little bit while placing her hands inside Natsume's hoodie. "But I still hope though," Mikan grinned to Natsume.

"Who would like you? And worse, who would love you? Maybe a stupid person like you," Natsume said harshly. '_That would be me, I'm stupid to like or love you,' _he thought while looking at Mikan.

"Natsume, I know your mean but not that mean. I never thought that you would say that, I know I'm stupid okay? I know that, but there is no reason for you to say that straight to my face every time you see me is there? Or do you just really want to play with my feelings? I really, really like this guy and saying that he's unlucky and the one who would like me would be really stupid? Natsume, no actually Hyuuga. I have had enough of it, Hyuuga. I'm done with that already, being friends with you was really great and I'm happy you kind of opened up to me like you did to Ruka. But Hyuuga your using me and playing with me like I'm some kind of toy. I-I really don't know how to say this but I think you'll be very happy when I do." Mikan looked up at him with teary eyes. "I won't be annoying you anymore, I promise," with that she ran away.

"Argh, what the hell did you just do Natsume Hyuuga?!" Natsume said yelled. Mikan was running back to her room when she saw Hotaru walking towards her with a bag.

"What's wrong dummy?" Hotaru said stopping right in front of her. "Come here," And Mikan hugged her and broke down. Hotaru opened the door for Mikan since she had a spare key in case Mikan loses hers. Hotaru turned on the light and they both sat on Mikan's bed.

"Now tell me, what's the matter?" Hotaru asked the crying Mikan. "You look two times more uglier when you cry Mikan," Hotaru said wiping her eyes with her purple handkerchief.

"Nat-Natsume said I was stupid and only a stupid person would love me," Mikan sobbed on Hotaru's clothes her voice slightly muffled while Hotaru ran her hands down Mikan's back to sooth her.

"Then isn't he stupid?" Hotaru mumbled so that Mikan wouldn't hear. "Let me guess, you like him?" Hotaru asked Mikan pulling her away from her chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hotaru. It's because I thought you would laugh at me and be mean and all." Mikan explained hiccupping on the way and hugged Hotaru again.

"You really are an idiot, I say that but I really care about you a lot Mikan," Hotaru smiled, one of her rare smiles.

"I know but it still hurts a little bit," Mikan had stopped crying but she was still hiccupping.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes and enjoyed the silence.

"I'm sorry dummy," Hotaru said sincerely and squeezed her tight. "Now, let's get ready for bed okay? Go change in your pajamas and I'll change in mine. My pajama's, spare nightgown, bathrobe, toothbrush, uniform, shoes, socks and other my stuff are still in here right?"

Mikan giggled, "Yup of course, you're staying the night?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hotaru asked going to Mikan's closet.

"You used your invention to pretend you were still there didn't you? So that the robot who checks up on you doesn't notice?" Mikan asked some more.

"Duh, that's what I always do when I sleep in your room," Hotaru smiled a little. '_I'm glad she's nearly back to herself,'_ Hotaru thought glad.

"I'll go wash my face and brush my teeth then you go next." Mikan said walking to her bathroom. Hotaru was changing into her purple nightgown and put something in Mikan's closet.

"I'm finished! Your turn Hotaru," Mikan said cheerfully walking out of her bathroom.

"I have a little something for you in the closet, I thought you might like it. So wear it dummy I bought it for you," Hotaru said while passing Mikan. Mikan went to her closet and opened it.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Mikan exclaimed looking at the beautiful pink nightgown like Hotaru's. She quickly put it on and walked to her mirror and let her hair down. Mikan was complimented herself for a couple of minutes and sometimes spin around. She sat on her chair and started to brush her hair when Hotaru walked out of her bathroom.

"Thanks Hotaru, it's really pretty. We're a match now," Mikan said smiling at Hotaru from the mirror while Hotaru took the brush away from her and started brushing Mikan's hair herself.

"Your hair has grown very long Mikan," Hotaru said looking at her also from the mirror.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Mikan laughed a little when her tummy grumbled.

"You didn't eat and now you're hungry. You've forgotten that I've brought a bag with me haven't you? There's some muffins in there and chocolate milk," Hotaru explained to her while Mikan stood up and hugged Hotaru.

"I really thank God that I met you, you're the best friend a person could ever have," Mikan said and pulled away.

"Stop being too emotional dummy," Hotaru patted her head. Mikan ran to Hotaru's bag and started to eat and Hotaru joined her on the bed too. They talked and talked until ten o'clock, they haven't had best friend's bonding time for a long time. Hotaru got up and turned off the light while Mikan turned on her lamp on her bedside table where a picture of the two them were smiling happily to the camera in their uniform's in elementary school.

"Good night and sweet dreams Hotaru," Mikan said while she turned off the light and Hotaru was already under the covers.

"Good night, Mikan," Hotaru replied and closed her eyes. "You're the best friend a person could ever have as well Mikan," Hotaru said when she thought Mikan was asleep.

"You too Hotaru, you too," And with that said both of them slept with a smile and for real this time.

* * *

I hope that was long enough~!

Please REVIEW!

Thanks!

Suki26


	5. Having friends are the best!

I AM SO SORRY!!!

I haven't updated for like 2 months?

I don't know but I am so sorry!

But school just ended and I am able to do this freely again.

PLEASE READ: did I already mention what there age was? Sorry I already forgot because its been a long time ^.^' but they're fourteen~** ^______^ and I'm sorry I kind of mixed up Yuu and Koko in the last chapter. LOL

YAY!!! I've fixed it now

Hope you still read and review~~~!!

:D

* * *

Chapter 5

Having friends are the best!

The sun shone brightly that morning Mikan woke up. _'It's going to be a great day today,' _she thought cheerfully. Mikan carefully got up from bed so that Hotaru wouldn't wake up because she knew how tired she was from always inventing things. _'Slowly now, slowly,' _Mikan tip toed from her bed to the bathroom. She took a shower and wore denim shorts and a yellow top with two adorable bananas with a smiling face. _'No school today, so what should I do?' _she wondered while drying her hair then brushing it. _'What should I? Maybe I could hang out with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and the others?' _Mikan decided to put her hair into braided pigtails. _'It's been a while since I've put it in braided pigtails hasn't it?' _she smiled, a little upset. _'But this is to prove myself!' _Mikan told herself. "Yosh! I'll prove them," she yelled, all hyper again about the idea. But then she realized Hotaru was still sleeping, she slowly turned around and nearly shouted in relief. _'I thought she would wake up. I was lucky this time,' _she giggled to herself. Mikan was about to go get her shoes when Hotaru moved.

"Mikan, can you please not yell so loudly in the morning?" Hotaru sat up groggily.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru," Mikan apologized while walking back to her bed.

"And don't leave me just like that," Hotaru stood up from Mikan's bed and started fixing it.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I thought you would need your sleep," Mikan whimpered. "So sorry!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, just hold on there for a few minutes while I get ready myself," Hotaru walked to the bathroom to take a shower but not before getting her clothes.

"Yes Hotaru," Mikan answered cheerfully. After a while Hotaru walked out from the bathroom wearing a plated denim skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a light green long sleeved shirt that folded to her shoulders.

"Well, we can't have an idiot's best friend ugly now can we?" Hotaru smirked.

"Hotaru! Your not ugly, Hotaru is really beautiful," Mikan argued, getting her shoes in the process with Hotaru following too. Mikan wore white flip flops and Hotaru wore Mikan's black flats which each had a cute ribbon on the sides.

"And why don't you tell me this little plan of yours?" Hotaru stood up and walked to Mikan's full length mirror right beside her closet. And so, Mikan told Hotaru all about it until they were outside the dining room. "I thought so," Hotaru commented. "That's why I'm wearing what I'm wearing right now," Hotaru gently smiled at Mikan.

"Hotaru, thank you so much!" Mikan hugged Hotaru with all her might. "I can't thank you enough," Mikan said really grateful.

"How about you just get off me?" Hotaru said, struggling in the process.

"Sorry, Hotaru," Mikan giggled, getting off Hotaru.

"Now, come on," Hotaru said opening the door for both of them. They both came in and immediately fan boys were at their sides. Hotaru took out her Baka gun and almost instantly all of the boys were quickly gone. "Now that's taken care off, I'm hungry," Hotaru walked off to the three star table with everybody's attention on them.

"Wait! Hota-" Mikan sighed and walked to her table too.

"Good Morning, Mikan," Nonoko and Anna greeted Mikan with a smile.

"Good Morning Anna, Nonoko," Mikan smiled to the two.

"Have any plans for today?" Anna asked the girl who was also completely oblivious of everyones attention.

"No, not yet," Mikan said quite sad and started eating.

"Us too," Nonoko said smiling again. "Don't worry," Nonoko added with Anna nodding.

"Really? Then we should have a picnic somewhere today. I've been thinking about it for a little while," Mikan said putting her hands together.

"That's a great idea," Anna said excited.

"Anna, we should cook but with normal ingredients. Is that fine with you?" Mikan asked while tilting her head again. Boys were blushing like girls at this conversation. _'Cute,' _they thought.

"We should invite others too," Nonoko said also excited.

"Yeah, you're right," Mikan said thoughtfully. "How about Hotaru?"

"Of course she's invited," Anna gleefully said.

"Then Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme?" Nonoko asked blushing.

"Of course," Mikan smiled knowingly while Anna nudged Nonoko teasingly.

"How about Sumire and Natsume?" Anna suggested but then covered her mouth. "It's okay, Mikan if you don't want Sumire to be there," Anna said nervously.

"It's okay Anna, both of them can be there," she said remembering the events that happened. "Sorry guys but I have to do something right now," she stood up quickly and was going to quickly run to the door.

"Mikan, wait," Hotaru also stood up and walked to her. "Now that's not going to help your plan now is its?" Hotaru whispered to her. Natsume was looking at them as well.

"Ah, you're right," Mikan smiled weakly.

"Idiot, your fans won't like you getting all upset now will they?" Hotaru patted Mikan on the back.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled and made the fan boys blush again.

"Now let's go," Hotaru started to walk. "We still have something to do right?" Hotaru said this bit in her normal voice.

"Mikan, Hotaru, can we come too?" Nonoko asked, standing up with Anna.

"Of course," Mikan nodded and giggled. The four of them went off to Hotaru's laboratory. She had made a room for her and Mikan to hang out so that Mikan wouldn't make a mess on her workplace.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Anna asked once they were all seated. Mikan told them about what happened with Natsume and Nonoko suddenly stood up.

"That bastard Natsume!" Nonoko said mad.

"That's so mean!," Anna said agreeing.

"You guy's are the best right now but it's not his fault," Mikan said trying to smile. "And, we should be preparing for the picnic right now. So, cheer up," Mikan said remembering.

"We're supposed to be cheering you up right now Mikan, but it's the other way around," Anna giggled.

"Cheer up too, Mikan," Nonoko said to her.

"She's right you dummy," Hotaru agreed.

"Thank you, you guys are the best as always," Mikan said hugging all of them. They shared a group hug for a moment and decided to make food for the picnic.

"Let's go," Mikan smiled happily.

* * *

aahh,,, what a cheesy chapter.

so late ryt now and i hv a headache.. sori

its not that gud and long bt i did my best :]

plx review~~**

bubii!!

xoxo

SuKi26


	6. One big disaster!

SuKi-chan: Konnichiwa! Thanks to the people who reviewed! They make me so happy because I haven't had reviews in a while because of not updating. *tears up*

Natsume: Oh shut up, woman. Stop being such a baby and get on with it. *glares*

Mikan: Don't be so mean to her, Natsume. You should be happy she updated fast! *smiles*

Natsume: *blushes*

SuKi-chan: Aw, Natsume is blushing. How cute!

Natsume: Don't call a guy cute.

Mikan: But you are cute, Natsume. Look! You're blushing!

Natsume: Whatever. *walks away*

Mikan: Wait up, Natsume! *Follows*

SuKi-chan: Oh well. *sigh* Please read and review! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

One big disaster!

"Yay! Finally finished," Mikan cheered and collapsed on Anna's bed.

"Yeah, finally," Nonoko stretched her arms out and fell to Mikan's left side.

"That was exhausting," Anna said and also lied down beside Mikan.

"It sure was," Hotaru said walking into Anna's bedroom and sat near the headboard.

"It was fun though and I love your kitchen Anna," Mikan said tilting her head to Anna's side smiling so she could get a better view of Anna. "It's so cute!"

Anna blushed, "Thanks Mikan."

"But Hotaru, why did we have to wear these clothes?" Nonoko asked Hotaru curiously, sitting up. Nonoko was wearing the usual French maid uniform but it was light yellow and white. It had ruffles, an apron with fox ears and a tail too. Anna was wearing the same thing except it was dark gold and she had bear ears and a tail. Even Hotaru was wearing one, but it was in sky blue and she had rabbit ears and a tail. Mikan was wearing a crimson red one with cat ears and a tail. And also, they were wearing jet black peep toe pumps and all of their hairs were out. Anna and Nonoko's hair were still below their chest because they always trim it. Hotaru's hair was shoulder length since she wanted it to stay like that and Mikan grew her hair out which was nearly reaching her hips.

"I was wondering the same thing," Mikan said nodding.

"Me too," Anna said also agreeing.

"It's good for money," Hotaru smirked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her while tilting her head back so she could see Hotaru clearer.

"While you were getting ready for cooking and baking or whatever, I was putting up cameras around Anna's kitchen without you noticing. If I sell the pictures to the fans I get money which means I get rich," Hotaru explained. And for a moment there, Mikan thought Hotaru's eyes glinted for a second.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and blinked, "Your making money out of us? I feel used."

"You won't feel used Mikan after I give you some of the money," Hotaru explained.

"Let's get on taking pictures then!" Nonoko exclaimed. Anna grabbed Hotaru's camera away from her hands and took a picture of herself.

"Nonoko, Mikan, Hotaru, smile!" Anna said, surprising the girls and took the photo. They took more pictures of themselves and each other. They gossiped and laughed even Hotaru couldn't help but join as well. But the time ruined their fun, it was already eleven twenty and they still had to invite their friends unless they overheard what they were talking about.

"I already took care of giving everyone the invitations," Hotaru told the girls.

"My Hotaru is so responsible," Mikan said dreamily and sighed.

"Since when have I become yours?" Hotaru asked Mikan, hitting her head. Anna and Nonoko just giggled at the both of them.

"I'm going to get my cameras from Anna's kitchen and go back to my lab to get all the printed pictures so that we can advertise today," Hotaru said back to the role of being the 'Ice Queen' again.

"I'll see you later then Hotaru!" Mikan called out to Hotaru who went into the kitchen. "I have to go and get something."

But before Mikan could get up, Hotaru got out from the kitchen, "Mikan you idiot. You can't go out there with those clothes on."

Mikan gasped, "You're right, I should go change."

"Well, duh," Hotaru said rolling her eyes. "Stay here, I've already prepared everything Mikan. My robots are doing it for me," Hotaru explained going back to the kitchen again.

"My Hotaru is so responsible," Mikan repeated what she said before which made Anna and Nonoko giggle again.

Hotaru came out of the kitchen in her civilian clothes again with a large paper bag in hand, "I'll be back soon." And with that said, she got out.

"Thank you, Hotaru!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko shouted. Hotaru smiled at that and continued walking.

"Mikan, Nonoko! I have a great idea!" Anna said or more like yelled, she was obviously excited. "We should do our hair," Anna grinned.

"That's a fantastic idea," Nonoko smiled at Anna. So, they did each other's hair. In the end, Mikan's hair was in low pigtails with the tips in curls, Nonoko's hair were in two buns with strands of hair by the sides and Anna's hair was in a French braid. Hotaru came in while they were just goofing around.

"Hey Hotaru," Mikan said jumping up from the bed, ran to her and stood in front of her.

"Hi idiot," Hotaru said making her way to Anna's bathroom.. "Anna, can I use your bathroom to change?" Hotaru said stopping and looked at Anna.

"Of course Hotaru, you don't need to ask me," Anna replied while smiling. Hotaru then continued to walk to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she finished changing and got out.

"Hotaru, can we do your hair?" Nonoko asked her hesitantly.

"Sure, it would help with the advertising," Hotaru said smirking. Anna dragged her to a chair in front of her dresser and they started.

"Close your eyes first," Mikan told Hotaru who obeyed surprisingly. A few minutes later, they were finished.

"You can open your eyes now, Hotaru," Anna said cheerfully. Hotaru opened her eyes and blushed.

Her hair was in braided pigtails and had two clips clipped on the right side of her fringe.

"Hotaru! You look so cute!" Mikan said half shouting.

"Hotaru you look adorable," Nonoko complimented her. Hotaru blushed some more and looked at her reflection.

"Thank you, I guess," Hotaru said looking away.

"You're welcome!" The three said in unison.

"You three do know, that we are late for our own picnic which we organized, well, actually I organized," Hotaru said looking at them with bored eyes.

"Oh my gosh, we are?" Anna said looking at the digital clock on her pink bedside table.

It said fifteen past twelve, "Hotaru we're late!" Mikan said panicking.

"Mikan, we've covered that," Hotaru glared at her.

"We'll just have to hurry up," Nonoko said going to the kitchen.

"Nonoko's right," Anna said agreeing and went to the kitchen too.

"Okay, let's do this," Mikan said and followed the two with Hotaru.

Meanwhile with the others, "Where the hell are they?" Sumire complained standing up then sat back down the picnic mat again.

"Take the basket with the ribbon which has the same color as your uniform," Hotaru told them. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko instantly grabbed their baskets which were pretty heavy. "Mikan, what you're holding are the drinks and cups because you're clumsy but be still careful with it," Mikan pouted at this but nodded anyway. "Nonoko what you're holding are the main, so be careful with it," Nonoko nodded right after what Hotaru said. "And Anna, what you're holding are the dessert, so also be careful with it too," Anna nodded too."What I'm holding are the plates and other things," Hotaru said lastly.

"Let's go!" Mikan said really excited.

"But Hotaru, won't others see us?" Anna asked, she was worried.

"Nope," Hotaru said and started walking toward the door. "They will be too busy looking at something else," Hotaru smirked when she said this.

"Uh, okay," Anna nervously said. She didn't like that smirk one bit. They continued walking and Hotaru was right, nobody was there. Not even one student, so they started to relax.

"Hotaru, won't you get embarrassed in front of everybody?" Nonoko asked her.

"It will be their loss anyway," Hotaru said smirking again. "They won't have any money left after this," she laughed evilly. And soon enough, they all followed. Each had different thoughts to what they're going to do with that money. _'I'll be richer and I'll get to buy more tools,'_ Hotaru darkly thought. _'I'll get to buy lots and lots of fluff puffs and other stuff!' _Mikan greedily thought. _'I'll get to buy new ingredients! And food too,' _Anna thought gladly. _'New chemicals and equipment,ah,' _Nonoko thought happily.

"Yay! Now super duper I'm excited!" Mikan squealed, feeling bouncy.

"Me too!" Nonoko said far from protesting at all.

"I'm much more pumped out now than before!" Anna said, chirpy.

"Now this is the result you get if you think like me," Hotaru said cheekily. They were outside the dorms now and was now heading towards the Sakura trees.

"Hotaru, who do you like?" Anna suddenly asked, catching Mikan and Nonoko's attention as well.

Hotaru sat on the grass, "Let's sit for just a minute and maybe I'll answer your question."

They all sat and formed a square, "So, who is it Hotaru?" Nonoko repeated Anna's question.

"I'll tell you but if you tell another soul in this planet, I promise you that you would wish you never knew who I like," Hotaru said in a creepy voice.

"I pinky promise Hotaru, " Mikan said sincerely and smiled. Mikan held out her pinky and shook pinkies with Hotaru.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Mikan and Hotaru said together and they both grinned.

"Me too, Hotaru, I promise. I won't tell anybody," Nonoko followed smiling as well, crossing her heart and shook pinkies with Hotaru.

"Me three, Hotaru, I promise. I won't tell a single soul," Anna said seriously but with a smile on her face and also shook pinkies with Hotaru.

"Fine, it's," Hotaru looked down, looking at her lap.

"It's?" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko all asked together.

"Ruka," Hotaru said in such soft voice while blushing. She looked like an overgrown tomato by the looks of it. "And Mikan likes Natsume, Anna likes Yuu and Nonoko like Koko," she said knowingly.

The three girls blushed, "H-Hotaru!"

Hotaru giggled, "It's so obvious, you know. Well, for me anyway." She laughed. _'I'm glad I can be like this with them,'_ Hotaru thought and smiled. For Mikan, Anna and Nonoko it's normal for Hotaru to giggle, laugh or just joke around with them. They were already used to it already and glad Hotaru opened up to them. Well, in Mikan's case Hotaru opened up more to her and she was really happy about it. They stood up again and started walking to their destination.

"Is it just me or is there really a crowd there cheering for us?" Anna asked hesitantly, pointing to a huge crowd just near them.

"Look! It's Miss Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko," one of the fan boys said to the huge crowd. Then they started to run to them but the girls stayed because there was a huge billboard with Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko wearing tuxedos. On the other side there was a billboard with Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko wearing the French maid uniform.

"Give me a kiss, Miss Mikan!" One of the boys shouted.

"Marry me, Kiss me, Miss Hotaru!" Another shouted.

"A kiss! A kiss! Miss Anna!" A persistent one shouted.

"Kiss me, hug me, Miss Nonoko!" A scary looking guy yelled.

"What's your bra sizes?" A pervert yelled out.

"Are you good in bed?" Another pervert yelled again.

"RUN!" Mikan shouted and ran for her life together with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko but they were still careful because of the baskets they were holding.

"Damn, I forgot my Baka gun," Hotaru complained.

"They're catching up to us," Anna said looking behind them.

"We have to get out of this somehow," Nonoko said and also looked behind.

"Just focus on running, don't look behind you. It'll just make us slow down," Hotaru told them.

"This is such a horrible situation!" Mikan half yelled. "But it's a great exercise though," she added in cheerfully.

"Mikan, you're the only one enjoying this," Hotaru glared at her.

After a few minutes of running, "I-I c-can't take th-this a-any longer," Anna said trying to get the words out. She was panting and her legs felt like they would give in any moment now.

"Anna, w-we can d-do th-this. J-Just hold o-on," Nonoko managed to stuttered out. She felt tired as well.

They looked at Hotaru, "You okay, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her. Hotaru could only manage to nod, she wasn't a very sporty person. She was breathing really hard too, trying desperately hard to get air.

Mikan was okay but she had to admit it was tiring her out too. They didn't know where they were anymore but they didn't care. They didn't want to have anything to do with those perverts. _'Argh, this is so freaking annoying!' _Hotaru yelled in her mind.

With the others, "How can they forget the own picnic they organized?" Sumire asked no one in particular.

Yuu looked at his watch, "It's already thirty past twelve." Yuu was getting worried, "Where could they be?"

"Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Where are you?" Misaki said obviously worried as well.

"When those girls come, they will get good scolding," Tsubasa sighed, he can't help but be worried too.

"Big sister Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko," Youichi whimpered.

"It's okay Youichi, they'll come soon," Mochu said ruffling the little boy's hair.

Natsume jumped down from a Sakura tree with Ruka following and was going to walk away to look for Mikan and the others. But somebody interrupted him, "Natsume, can we come too?" It was a Koko without a smile on his face and a brave looking Yuu by his side

"You're choice," Natsume replied. Yuu and Koko caught up to them and they walked away from the group.

"Master Natsume and Ruka are so cool! I wonder where they're going," Sumire said with starry eyes.

Meanwhile with Mikan and the others, "W-We lo-lost th-them," Mikan said puffing. Her cheeks were pink and sweaty. Hotaru quickly opened Mikan's picnic basket and each of them got a water bottle.

"Ah, feels good," Nonoko said, her breath back to normal.

"I know," Anna said, her breath was back to normal too.

"Stupid perverts," Hotaru muttered.

"Now we're lost!" Mikan shouted.

yay,, long chapter..

i guess.. but really sleepy now,,

bubii~~

xoxo

SuKi26


End file.
